


John's Bed

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is in John's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble Prompt 306 location, location, location

Ben is in John's bed rubbing his face against John's lumpy pillow. The scent of John cologne and shampoo fills his nose. Ben is rubbing his cock against John cotton sheets and damn if he isn't hard _again_.

'Should I leave you two alone?' John asks from his side of the bed.

'Maybe,' Ben says with a smirk.

John moves close and starts kissing Ben neck. His hand rubbing Ben's cock. 'Smartass. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type.'

As John kisses and nips at Ben's neck, Ben thinks maybe he'll spend more time in John's bed.


End file.
